When I Think About You
by TheVoiceintheDarkness
Summary: Brittany is away on vacation with her family and sends Santana some photos of her in her new bikini...Based on a prompt I was given…


Title: When I Think About You

Summary: Brittany is away on vacation with her family and sends Santana some photos of her in her new bikini...Santana engages in some self loving. Smut. Based on a prompt I was given…

A/N: Tried my best to capture what you ladies wanted, two people had things they wanted so I tried to incorporate both… please let me know what you think. I really, really hope I got it right…or at least did a decent job of it!

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. If I did, I like to think the writing would be better…

-G-

_Santana! Look at my new bikini…You like? ;-) Love, Britt._

"Jesus," Santana groaned when she scrolled down to the photos that were attached to the text message she had just received. "She's trying to kill me. I swear to god, she's trying to kill me," she mumbled as she stared at the photos. The top one was clearly taken by someone else, Brittany was lying on a beach towel, propped up on her elbows with her long legs stretched out in front of her. She was wearing a gorgeous purple bikini that fit like a glove and left virtually nothing to the imagination. It tied around the back of her neck and Santana could see brightly coloured beads sitting against the tops of the cups of the bikini. The skimpy bottoms tied at the sides and there were more beads dangling at the ends of the ties. Santana swallowed hard and scrolled to the next one. This one had clearly been taken by Britt herself, it was a slightly awkward angle, with the blonde girl lying on her back on her towel, one arm held up above her to take the photo. Santana breathed out slowly as she stared at the image. She was _so_ beautiful. Brittany had clearly just gotten out of the water, her hair was wet and splayed out on the towel like a beautiful blonde halo around her head, droplets of water ran down her chest, collecting between her breasts under the string that held the cups of her bikini together. Her free hand rested on her chest, palm above her left breast and fingertips against her collarbone, her blue eyes squinted against the bright sun and she was smiling sweetly, just the barest hint of her teeth showing. Santana quit out of the photos and her phone rang just as she was about to tap out a reply.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey," came that sweet, breezy voice on the other end of the line.

"Britt," Santana breathed happily.

"Did you like the photos? Isn't my bikini pretty?" Brittany asked excitedly. Santana had to smile. Only Brittany could take photos that gorgeous, and that revealing, with no intention of turning Santana on.

"I loved them Britt. The second one was my favourite. You looked _so_ beautiful," Santana said shyly.

"Aw Santana, you're so cute," Brittany cooed.

"I miss you Britt," Santana said softly, hugging a pillow to her chest as she cradled the phone between her shoulder and her ear.

"I miss you too. I miss having cuddles with you, I miss touching your skin, I miss your smell, I miss the way you get goosebumps when I trail my fingertips up your arms. I miss the sounds you make when I kiss you and when I run my hands up your back and into your hair," Brittany began innocently listing things, and Santana wasn't sure if the blonde girl didn't know the effect she was having on her girlfriend or if she knew perfectly well and was enjoying herself listening to Santana's convulsive swallowing. "I miss kissing down your jaw, down your neck to your collarbones. I love your collarbones. Did you know that?" Brittany paused and Santana could year yelling in the background. "Oh crap. Santana I have to go Mom's taking my phone away cos it's family board game time I love you. I'll see you in one more sleep! Talk to you later. Bye!" Brittany made kissing noises down the phone and Santana scrunched her nose at the adorableness of the gesture.

"Bye Brittany, I love you too." Santana hung up the phone when she heard the dial tone and flopped onto her back with an obnoxiously loud sigh. As if she hadn't missed Brittany before, she missed her even more now. She missed the way Brittany touched her like she was the most precious thing on earth, she missed the way Brittany's mouth caressed the skin of her lips, her cheeks, her hands, the soft sighs that she emitted when Santana played with her fingers, kissing all ten tips in turn. Santana curled up miserably. She just wanted her Brittany home. She just wanted to be close to her but she couldn't…or could she? Santana bit her bottom lip gently as her mind wandered to the small box in her closet, and then back to that time when Brittany hadn't been hers to love anymore. That time when she had had to find a way to get her through the long nights of missing the warmth, the intimacy of what she only now recognised as lovemaking with her best friend. Santana flopped onto her stomach, still biting her lip in thought. She smiled. It wouldn't be the same at all, but it'd get her through one last lonely night before Brittany arrived home tomorrow…

Standing, Santana moved to lock her door. Her parents weren't home and wouldn't be for hours, but she figured one could never be too careful. She stripped out of her jeans and slipped her bra out of her sleeve, leaving herself in just a pair of pink cotton boy shorts and a grey tee. She stripped the blankets back and made something of a nest out of her pillows at the top of her bed. Then she retrieved the box from her closet. Despite the fact that the door was locked, Santana looked around cautiously before she considered the various objects in the box before selecting her favourite purple vibrator, laying it on the bed and putting the box on the floor. Santana climbed on the bed and lay on her back, relaxing into her pillow nest. She wriggled a little to get herself comfortable before closing her eyes and sucking in some deep calming breaths. Santana placed a hand on her belly, rubbing with short, gentle strokes as she summoned up an image of Brittany in her mind. She traced a gentle finger over her lips before inching it slowly along her jaw and down her neck. In her mind it was Brittany's lips, tracing Brittany's beloved path to her collarbones. Santana sighed softly into the empty room as she rubbed a fingertip gently over her collarbone, her mind once again substituting Brittany's soft lips for the digit. Santana's other hand had begun to move higher on her belly, and as her arousal increased, her vivid imagination started to run wild, and in her head every move she made was no longer her own hands, but Brittany's hands and lips.

Santana slipped the fingertips of the hand on her stomach under the hem of her shirt, not wasting time before sliding it up to cup a breast, feeling her nipples tighten almost painfully as she did. She smiled as she arched her back, gripping the hem of her shirt and tugging it off over her head. Her nipples tightened further in the cool air of the room and Santana brought both hands up to cover them, kneading softly as she imagined Brittany kissing a path between her breasts. Santana moaned softly, pulling her hands back to brush the pads of her thumbs gently over her nipples, the way she liked. Her back arched of its own volition and an image of Brittany's sparkling blue eyes fixed on her as the blonde's mouth lowered to capture a nipple between her teeth rose in front of Santana's eyes. Santana moaned again and tugged at one nipple with her nails to try and mimic the sensation. Her back arched again and she tried to slow her motions, tried to draw it out and tease the way Brittany did.

She stilled her hands and took a few deep, calming breaths before slowly beginning to toy with her breasts again, her excited moans turning into breathy sighs as images of Brittany mingled with images of Brittany touching her played thorough her head. She continued to tug and roll her nipples with one hand as she slowly inched her other hand down her stomach toward her panties. She scratched her nails gently over the skin below her belly button, feeling the delicious pressure coiling deep below.

"_You like that don't you? When I do that with my nails?"_

Santana's hips shot off the bed as the memory of Brittany's voice, reverent and wonder filled, echoed so vividly in her head it was like the blonde was in the room with her.

"Yes," She murmured, unconsciously answering. She scratched her nails again, this time brushing the hem of her panties and her whole upper body rolled at the sensation. "Ugh," Santana groaned. "Britt," she panted, sliding her hand down to cup herself over her damp panties, her hips pressing up on their own. "Fuck." She tweaked her nipple with her right hand as she pulled her left back and slipped it under the material of her panties, not wanting to rush but not able to wait anymore. She traced a finger along her slit and her memory immediately provided her with a vividly realistic memory of that sharp, delighted little gasp that Brittany always released on discovering just how wet Santana was for her. Santana stroked again, harder this time, her finger slipping easily between her folds and brushing over her clit. She shifted her legs wider apart and rolled her hips in rhythm with her stroking fingers, her other hand left her nipple and moved to push her panties down over her still working hand. She kicked her panties off and groaned as she switched from stroking back and forth to rubbing big slow circles over her clit.

With her free hand she reached over and picked up the vibrator from beside her on the bed, switching it on to its lowest setting before she brought it between her legs. She transferred it to her left hand, sighing as she temporarily stopped her motions, instead using the slightly pulsating purple silicone to gently rub up and down her slit, gathering her wetness, until on one down stroke the tip began to lose friction and slipped inside ever so slightly. Santana's hips canted but she continued her rhythmic strokes up and down, shortening them to allow herself to rub at her clit at the same time as images of Brittany touching her flew through her head. As she got wetter and wetter, the vibrator encountered less friction and slid further in on every down stroke. Finally Santana couldn't take it anymore and with one final stroke she eased the slick silicone inside, groaning loudly as her walls stretched to accommodate it. Santana kept the toy still for a few moments, giving herself time to adjust before she started to move it, an image of Brittany hovering over her, three long fingers buried knuckle deep, at the forefront of her mind.

"Oh, oh, oh," Santana chanted as she slowly stroked the vibrator in and out, temporarily giving up on rubbing at her clit, in favour of gripping the sheets in her fist. It wasn't going to take her much; that much she already knew but she was starting to plateau. She shifted, bringing her right knee up to her chest and bringing her right arm underneath her thigh to grip the vibrator, and then she brought her left hand back to her clit, rubbing gently with her finger tip. She went back to long, smooth strokes, the new position caused the tip to hit at a much better angle and before she knew it Santana could feel the coil in her abdomen tightening again. She started gently flicking her clit with her fingertip in time with her thrusts. As the pressure built and her thrusts became erratic Santana managed to grip the vibrator with some difficulty and turn it up to a higher setting, letting out a squeak as her eyes rolled back in her head at the increased vibration. Her hips rose and fell sharply and her breath came in heavy uneven pants.

"Britt." She panted out softly as she felt herself nearing the edge. Santana slowed her strokes again, trying to hold out just a little bit longer, but as she slowed she couldn't help but picture Brittany laying beside her, propped up on one elbow with three long, pale fingers buried deep inside Santana watching with lust darkened blue eyes as the smaller girl writhed beneath her. With one last smooth thrust of the vibrator Santana felt her hips buckle and her insides clench as she came hard with a gasp of Brittany's name. Her whole body shuddered and trembled as she slowly brought herself down, easing the vibrator out and dropping it on top of the box to deal with later. She squeezed her eyes closed and tried to regulate her still heavy breathing, hands pressed lightly over the warm, slightly clammy skin of her belly. A small smile crept across her lips as she entertained the thought of what Brittany would think if she knew what Santana had just done while thinking about her (not that she would ever tell her). It made her feel a little bit dirty, a little bit naughty in the best possible way.

Santana hauled herself into a sitting position, determined to take a shower before she let herself fall asleep. She gathered her pajamas and underwear and was just about to walk out of her room when her phone beeped, signifying a message. She paused a second, debating whether to get it or leave it. In the end she chose to get it in case it was Brittany. She didn't want her to think she was ignoring her. She picked up the phone and sure enough it was from Brittany. Santana flicked her thumb across the screen to open the message and her jaw dropped open so wide she was sure it must have been touching the ground.

_You just touched yourself to those photos didn't you? Naughty Santana! ;-P – Britt_

-G-


End file.
